Dual Revolvers
For the single counterpart, see Revolver. For similar-looking weapons, see Haunted Guns, Toxic Guns and Darkness Combo Guns. • on Chinese New Year (along with skin) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 12 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun|currency = Gold}} DualRev1.png|Old Design Of Dual Revolvers. revs1.png|Dual Revolvers In Menu. DualRevolverSkin1.jpg|Dual Revolvers (Chinese Skin) In Menu. revs2.png|Dual Revolvers Equipped View. revs3.png|Dual Revolvers Equipped. Screenshot_2015-07-06-15-00-08-1.png|As Seen In-Game. The Dual Revolvers '''is the 28th weapon available, costs and is unlocked at level 50. It has very high damage and agility, moderate range and high accuracy. Both handguns combined have a capacity of 12 rounds. Strategy The '''Dual Revolvers, unlike its single counterpart, the Revolver sacrifices its accuracy and range to double its ammo from 6 to 12 bullets. The Run And Gun tactic works well for this weapon, being able to still take out opponents easily with just two or three shots. It can take more bullets the further the opponent is. Use it just like a normal revolver, shoot from afar and you be able to take him/her out relatively quickly as the guns retain their counterpart's fire rate. The reloading speed is also quite fast allowing you to stay in combat for a good period of time. A good gun to have with an extremely pricey price tag, it is currently the most expensive gold-priced weapon in Respawnables. This weapon was nerfed in the Carnival Update, with the Brazilian Warrior Mask. Guides Having trouble with this weapon? This page might help you. Have enough of this weapon? Try this page. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Exceptionally good damage per shot. *Has much more ammo than the normal Revolver. *Pretty fast for both firing speed and agility. *Due to its big crosshair, auto aiming is much easier than its single counterpart. * Great accuracy for a dual weapon. * Similar to its single counterpart, this weapon can easily headshot enemies if they're charging up to you (This actually happens with the Dual Revolvers more than the Revolver). Disadvantages *It has a slightly lower range and each time when the target is farther, the Dual Revolvers will do lesser damage. *High price tag that asks for an almost unobtainable amount of gold ( ). *Low RoF compared to other Dual Weapons. * The accuracy is lower than the Revolver's. * It can a challenge to aim when you are in a very close ranged battle. *It can be nerfed by the Brazilian Warrior Mask. Whiplash The elite enemy Whiplash wields these deadly weapons, making him tough at close to medium ranged fights. His situational awareness, however, is very poor. Video Trivia *There are weapons similar to the Dual Revolvers, for example the Haunted Guns. The Haunted Guns might be a model for Dual Revolvers. The difference is that the Haunted Guns looks like one of those Colt guns. There is also a weapon called Dual Freedom Revolvers. The diffrence between them is that they look like traditional old mexican revolvers. * The reloading can be a bit weird because in real-life, spinning revolvers would not reload them instead they would have to be reloaded manually by emptying the cylinder then inserting the ammo before clamping it back in place. The spinning reload is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Rookie Machine Guns and the Haunted Guns. * It has the slowest fire rate among the Dual Weapons. * Its shorter Range compared to Revolver may be due to the fact that Dual Revolvers are not affected by the skill perk + Range with close combat weapons while Revolver is. Similarly, Accuracy with Dual Revolvers is not improved by the + Accuracy with dual weapons skill. * Before the Urban Update, if you were killed by Whiplash, the screen will show the Dual Revolvers but it was written 'COMING SOON' below it. **This also marks the first time a weapon had been introduced unobtainable in the game before it was available to be purchased. * This weapon has the highest non-explosive Damage per shot amongst the Dual Weapons. * This weapon is nerfed by the Brazilian Warrior Mask. Every Damage done is reduced by 60% by the mask. * This weapon was obtainable for free, by completing Tier 8 of the Chinese New Year (Event), with a new red skin. **It could also be obtained for free with its red skin by completing tier 3 of the second trial of the Chinese New Year 2 (Event). * As of now, this is the most expensive weapon in terms of gold, costing See also * Whiplash * Revolver * Dual Pistols * Dual Grenade Pistols * Dual Freedom Revolvers Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons